Lost Causes
by city0fth3d3ad
Summary: Hurt and lying is the only way the two lost causes can find each other but when hurt is all they know, can they really inflict that on someone else? Rated M just to be safe because future references.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy, all credit for original characters from the books goes to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

Introduction

I started my day just like usual, it's hard to break your routine here in District 13 without some stupid guard noticing, however today everyone's routine changed. We had guests. They weren't just any guests either.

Coin's voice boomed over our heads through the sound system, "Everyone to the dining room at once! I don't care what you're doing, this is an important announcement!"

I looked around and watched most of the workers roll their eyes. I don't blame them either, Coin is one of the most annoying people I know. Don't even get me started on power hungry.

I slowly made my way to the dining room, my legs are still a little bruised from making my way over here. It was a long journey from District 8 and I still can't believe I made it, or that this place actually existed. I was one of the first to the dining room as I didn't have any specific job when the announcement was made. I stood at the front where I saw Coin waiting for everyone to turn up. I attempted to read the expression on her face but the truth is that most of the time it's impossible. Over time she's just become totally emotionless, I often wonder if she even has a heart.

As the dining room filled up, I watched her make her way into the next room but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying over the noise of annoyed citizens. In a few minutes the room was full and Coin made her way back out again, this time she wasn't alone. I literally felt my jaw drop as the guests walked out. Katniss. There she was, again. I never thought I'd see her again after my meeting with her in the woods with Bonnie and Twill. A pang of guilt hits me as the memory of my two friends return. I try to push the pain away and think why on earth Katniss would be here. There's two other people with her. Finnick Odair! He really is here! He's a celebrity to most of the Districts. However he doesn't look his usual, sexy self. He looks beat up, run down and a little mad. I never even imagined seeing him in this state. The other guy, his name's Beetee I think. I've heard people chatting about him when the games were going on. Wait a sec. Have the games even finished? I can't help but be curious as to why they're here and there is a sudden lack of news about the games.

"Attention!" Coin's dim voice bounced around the room. "First of all, before I explain and answer the question you're all probably wondering, I need a volunteer. Someone who doesn't have a very busy schedule."

Before I could help myself, my hand shot up. I needed to get close to Katniss again. I needed to talk to her, find out what's going on. Besides, I have a very bare schedule recently, I could do with something to take up my time.

Coin looked at me disapprovingly but called out my name. "Sagitarria Fairbain, come on, up you come."

What was going on? Why had I just volunteered on impulse? Too late now. Katniss has already recognized me. The pain in her eyes makes her almost unbearable to look at. Coin hands me a piece of paper with instructions and pushes me into the next room with all three of the others.

"You made it then?" Katniss whispers, she doesn't even sound like herself.

"Yeah," I barely manage to spit out.

"Bonnie and Twill?" she asks.

I shake my head, trying to keep back the tears. Katniss just stares at the ground so I decide to move on. I look at the instructions Coin gave me.

Number 1: Take Katniss to her family, another bed has been set up for her in the 'Everdeen's' apartment

Number 2: Take Beetee to special Defence, he's mentally stable and is needed there.

Number 3: Keep Finnick busy, take him around with you for the day. You'll be moved into a new apartment with him as he constantly needs watching over.

"Right. Katniss, I'm taking you to your family," I say as softly as I can but the truth is, I'm still mentally unstable myself and this is all bringing back bad memories.

I don't need her to answer with words, the look on her face is enough.

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed the introduction to my fanfic, sorry it's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer as this is just an introduction. This is my first fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks ^^_


End file.
